Numb
by Tantine Fongus
Summary: Spoilers tome 6. Song fic Draco au manoir Malfoy, le soir du meurtre de…les lecteurs du 6ième tome savent de qui je parle… Chanson de Linkin Park


Cette nuit-là, j'ai enduré mille souffrances. Cette nuit-là, celle où je me suis avéré incapable de tuer Dumbledore, je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien. Cette nuit-là, j'ai perdu mon ancienne identité de Draco Malfoy. Cette nuit-là, je me suis rendu compte. Je me suis rendu compte de toute la bêtise de mes opinions. Ces mêmes opinions qui, au fond, n'étaient pas vraiment miennes. Cette nuit-là, tout a changé.

…

Lorsque je suis arrivé au manoir en transplanant de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, je vis Mère assise près de la porte, avec sa posture royale, sa tête haute, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon compliqué. Elle paraissait sereine, calme et froide, pour ceux qui ne savaient voir au travers de son masque de froideur, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle était anxieuse.

L'anxiété d'une mère qui s'inquiète, non seulement de son dangereux mari, de ce qu'il peut faire, mais aussi pour son unique fils qui était embarqué dans une bien noire affaire.

-Mère, où est Père ?

-Dans Son bureau. Il vous attend, qu'elle me répondit.

J'ai monté les marches en sentant son regard tourmenté dans mon dos. Je suis arrivé dans le couloir du bureau de Père. Je me suis alors arrêté au début du passage, pour reprendre ma respiration accélérée par la crainte des conséquences. Je me suis décrispé et préparé mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque je fus relaxé, j'ai avancé jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. J'ai cogné à la porte et suis entré dans la pièce.

Son bureau m'avait toujours impressionné, il était si grand. L'espace était occupé par de luxueux meubles en bois poli et verni, couleur acajou. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre à droite de Son bureau, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait à réchauffer la pièce. Les portraits mouvants de nos ancêtres blonds me fixaient de leur regard réprobateur, ils semblaient être déjà au courant de l'histoire. Le plafond portait des motifs rayés en decrescendo de vert. Vert serpentard. Les murs supportaient le poids de plusieurs crochets décoratifs en forme de serpent sur le point d'attaquer, apposés à intervalles réguliers. Face au bureau encombré, étaient plantés dans le sol deux larges et creux fauteuils de cuir. Vert. J'étais persuadé que s'Il l'aurait pu, Il aurait teinté le feu de vert, en signe de haine envers les Gryffondors.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir d'un bref signe de tête. Il retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant que je n'arrive. Une de Ses techniques pour stresser les gens et les faire se sentir minables. La technique fonctionnait, mais pas avec moi. L'habitude, probablement.

Lorsqu'Il se rendit compte que je réagissais pas à Sa tentative d'intimidation, il referma le dossier qu'Il tenait. Il se pencha sensiblement par-dessus Son bureau et me fixa de Son regard plus que sévère, qui promettait de grandes calamités à celui qui ne se soumettait pas à Lui. Il commença Son admonestation.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu M'as fait honte, cracha-t-il. Tu avais demandé une mission, le Maître t'en a donné une. Et une simple, et une SIMPLE!  
Sous mes dehors neutres, intérieurement, je tremblais.  
-C'est Severus qui a dû s'en charger à ta place. C'est déshonorant! Comment peux-tu oser, oser me faire ça à Moi?

C'est à ce moment que j'ai décroché de Son discours. C'était toujours le même. « Tu es la honte de la famille Malfoy…blablabla…Tu seras puni…blablabla… » J'ai cependant capté une phrase qui retint solidement mon attention.

-…passer ça! Tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir jouer avec plus forts que soi. Si ton erreur n'aurait pas permis de prouver que Severus n'est pas le traître, les conséquences auraient été bien pires encore!

Il était enragé, comme fou. Il pouvait dès maintenant faire n'importe quoi, personne ne pourrait L'arrêter. Il Se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers un des murs. Il tourna de 90 degrés et attira vers lui un des crochets. Ce fameux crochet, clé de toutes mes plus grandes douleurs. Il entra Sa main dans le trou où résidait la patelle et enclencha un mécanisme secret. Même si nous n'avions pas bougé, nous avons semblé nous déplacer, car la pièce changea. Les mystères de la Magie, indéchiffrables. Cette pièce faisait parti de nos pièces que personne ne pouvait découvrir, il n'y avait que le Malfoy Senior pour l'ouvrir.

Nous nous trouvions dans une pièce froide et aux coins sombres et terrifiants. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui s'y cachait, mon cœur se serrait déjà à la vue des objets fièrement exposés, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres. La salle de torture, car c'est bien ce que c'était, contenait toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclites, que la plupart des Moldus (ou Cracmol) dans votre genre ne comprendrait pas. En fait, l'utilité de certains de ces instruments m'étaient, à moi, encore totalement inconnu. Mais je peux vous en nommer quelques-uns. Vous savez, ces espèces de tables avec des attaches qu'on utilisait au Moyen Âge? Eh! bien nous en avions une, encore grenat du précédent passager pour le train des Enfers. Nous gardions avec nous, les plus beaux des couperets de Macnair, ainsi que quelques massues d'acier impossibles à soulever sans magie. Nous avions également de courts poignards et d'autres, plus près de la taille d'une petite épée. Nous avions toutes sortes de lames, tranchantes, fines, en or (plus fastueux), émoussées (Pour faire durer le « plaisir »). Nous possédions des épées et des sabres et MÊME, de splendides Yguria. J'entre dans une partie inconnue des non-sorciers, les Yguria. Ce sont des fers uniques, chaque Yguria est fabriqué par son sorcier, car elle contient des éléments essentiels à l'appartenance du propriétaire. J'ignore ce que sont ces éléments essentiels, mais selon ce que j'ai entendu, il est très difficile de se procurer les éléments de sa création.

Pour en revenir à Père, Il semblait décidé à me faire payer pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas désirer faire le moins du monde. Il semblait presque fou à dire vrai. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, Il devait se sentir humilié.

Il m'agrippa par le bras et m'amena sur un pan de mur que je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'observer. Il me plaça dos contre la cloison et m'attacha les jambes et les bras avec les menottes ancrées au mur. Je Le suivit des yeux lorsqu'Il chemina vers un recoin obscur de la salle, Il en revint avec un fouet claquant. J'ouvris grand les yeux, Il était vraiment désaxé. Plus Il approchait, plus Son sourire Se faisait torve, et plus Ses yeux semblaient radiés de sadisme. Malade, Il était vraiment malade. D'un sort, Il enleva la couche supérieure de mes vêtements.

Il leva le bras. Je sentis le cuir claquer sur ma cuisse avant de voir le fouet bouger. Il frappa et Il frappa, je sentais tout mon corps chauffé à blanc par la douleur. Il paraissait vouloir me tuer. Il leva le fouet et le claqua de nouveau contre ma chair qui commençait à devenir rubiconde.

Durant tout ce temps, je le vis sous son vrai jour. Un homme aigri par les sortilèges de Magie Noire lancés, et reçus d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours dit qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaissait jamais, que c'était les autres qui le faisaient. Il S'était contredit bien plus de fois que nécessaire. Comment avais-je pu me laisser avoir par les apparences? Je pensais le connaître, je vois bien que non. Si seulement…Si seulement, j'avais pu être plus fort, plus…courageux. Je…Je me serais battu! Mais, je ne suis que moi et je ne suis qu'un lâche, habitué à se cacher derrière les autres, à ne pas me défendre seul, de laisser faire le sale boulot aux autres. Mais je sais que, même en ce moment où je suis mentalement plus bas que terre, oui, je sais que je ne ferai rien. Par peur de devoir me débrouiller, de n'avoir personne pour me guider, probablement. Si seulement rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Oui, si seulement…

Il S'arrêta quand je fus sur le point de m'évanouir de douleur. Mais, si mon visage ne montrait rien de ma souffrance, Lui semblait se délecter de mon corps cramoisi par les coups reçus.

-J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, fils. Ne Me fait plus honte de la sorte.

J'en ai oublié tous mes élancements qui me rongeaient. Mon visage blêmi de rage, tout mon corps se crispa, ma joue gauche tiquait en cadence avec mes fulgurantes vagues d'ire. L'adrénaline m'envahit, le voilà mon courage! Qui arrivait enfin après tant d'années!

Lorsqu'Il m'a détaché, je suis tombé sur le sol brutalement. Il m'a relançé le sort sur mes vêtements qui réapparurent. Il enclencha de nouveau le crochet et nous nous sommes retrouvés, encore une fois, dans le bureau de mon père. Il me dit, totalement désintéressé :

-Sors!

Étrangement, je me suis rappelé cette chanson, celle que j'avais entendu sur un truc étrange, piqué à un élève de Poufsouffle d'origine moldue. Il avait dû l'ensorceler. Après une bonne heure d'essais, j'avais à peu près compris comment cela marchait. J'écoutais ce qui jouait (il y avait de bons trucs!) et je suis tombé sur cette chanson, Numb, de Lifting Chart…euh…non c'est pas leur nom…Liki Part, Linkin Card… Ah! Oui, Linkin Park! Sur le moment, je n'ai rien ressenti en l'écoutant, mais maintenant, je trouvais qu'elle me ressemble tellement! Une idée me vint.

Je me suis relevé, occultant la douleur, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'ai commençé à chanter d'une voix claire en _accapela_.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow

Durant le temps que j'avais chanté, j'avais pu voir Père relever les yeux quelques fois. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson, normal. Il me jetait des petits regards agacés, voulant signifier que je devais me taire et sortir de la pièce. Jamais. Je ne sortirais pas de là, avant d'avoir pu finir cette chanson. Peu importe si ce qui ressortira de cette pièce ne sera probablement que mon âme, si j'en ai encore une…

J'ai continué en prenant de l'assurance et de la voix.

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Il semblait maintenant perplexe. Il devait Se demande ce qui me prenait après Sa correction si bien infligée. Il comprit cependant le sens de mes paroles.

-Draco, tais-toi ! Qu'il hurla.

Je n'ai pas porté attention à ce qui représentait pour Lui un avertissement. J'ai élevé la voix.

Can't you see that your smothering me  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you

Il serra les dents et se leva, essayant de se grandir pour être plus grand, peine perdue. Il s'avança vers moi, je me suis reculé pas à pas en me tournant dos au mur, en le regardant comme ce qu'Il était, un con borné.

Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste, is more than I can take

Je me suis préparé physiquement à l'attaque qui surviendrait bientôt, tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer et que moi je reculais. J'ai approché ma main de la poche de ma robe de sorcier, près de là où ma baguette était.

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

C'en fut trop. Il sortit Sa baguette, alors que je faisais de même. Nous avons gardé le contact visuel. Ne jamais lâcher son adversaire du regard, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci est un mangemort fou furieux.

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

Il jeta le premier sort, un facile, pour se réchauffer et garder de l'énergie magique. Je me suis protégé du mieux que j'ai pu pour renvoyer un autre sortilège. J'ai lançé une volée de sort, Il en para plusieurs, mais le dernier l'atteignit.

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un petit sort qui ne Lui fit pas grand chose. Et là, la vraie lutte commença ; nous n'étions plus le Père et son fils, nous étions deux ennemis prêts à tout pour vaincre. Ou, si ce n'est gagner, au moins laisser à l'autre une blessure importante. Les véritables sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir des deux côtés, j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés et Père gagnait du terrain. Il fut trop sûr de Lui. J'ai lançé un sort vers le luminaire en cristal du plafond, il tomba. Sur Père. Il fut assommer. J'en ai profité pour courir jusqu'à son bureau, j'en sortit les documents importants et les ai expédié d'un coup de baguette vers Poudlard. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de m'y rendre. J'étais trop concentré et je ne vis pas…

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

…Je ne vis pas Père. Il s'était relevé.

-Au revoir, fils.

J'ai levé les yeux. Je vis un éclair vert lumineux sortir de Sa baguette. Ma respiration s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je sentis mon corps se soulever du sol au moment de l'impact du sort et mon corps s'arquer vers l'arrière. Je revis en un quart de seconde toute ma vie, cette déchéance. Ma vue se troubla. Et un rideau noir me tomba sur mes yeux et ma vie.


End file.
